Daren Moon
A Senior Officer within the Rankings of WORLD. He is seen as carefree and lazy but underneath the persona of the "Easy Going Officer" he is a true soldier willing and able to sacrifice his own life for the mission. His weapon of choice is his handgun Quartz, a heavily customized Beretta M93. His powers are those of an Empath, the Ability to read, project, and void another's emotions. 'Background' Daren life is what some would call "Tragic". At an early age his ability began to manifest itself. Slowly at first but then it grew to be too much for even this small boy. His mind was being assaulted wherever he went, he couldn't keep his power in check which lead to the decision of home schooling. So for 5 years, (5-10) Daren was home schooled. His ability began to subside but the damage had been done. One night, he woke up to find that his parents had left. They took their belongings and left the poor boy all by himself. A note reading, "It was too much" was left on the counter. Karl Moon, a member of WORLD and Daren's neighbor took the boy in. Under his tutelage Daren was raised to be a WORLD soldier. At the age of 16 Karl was sent on assignment and never returned. This emotional shock is what triggered his transformation from Telepathy to Empathy. A year later he joined the Ranks of WORLD Officer and followed in Karl's footsteps. Now 26 years old, Daren climbed the ladder rather quickly all the while hiding his ability from the rest of WORLD. Personality Kind, Carefree and easygoing. These three words sum up Daren which most people find odd considering what his childhood was like but nevertheless he remains Kind Carefree and easygoing. His one goal is to "Protect" whether its someones life, or an ideal or simply some little trinket, once charged, he will go to great lengths, even risking, sacrificing, his own life to do so. He does tend to use his Empathetic powers when dealing with people, not out of malice, but habit, something he had to do since he was 10. This has given him a very interesting view on the world and as such values honesty over anything. Skills and Abilities'' '' As an Officer of WORLD Daren has been trained to handle all the standard equipment, (Guns, Knives, Explosives, Technology, etc.) as a Senior Officer he has taken this skills further. Marksmanship: He possesses very keen eyesight, and his accuracy is virtually unerring; he was trained in his youth by Karl Moon with throwing blades, balls, bolas, boomerangs and large caliber handguns. He now has near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl/fire objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds/interactions. Master Martial Artist: Daren Moon has mastered multiple martial arts including boxing, jujutsu, aikido, judo, Karate and various others which he either portrayed skill or knowledge in and has combined these disciplines with his empathetic talents to create his own unique hand-to-hand style of combat. He engages in a daily regimen of rigorous exercise including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, simulated combat, calisthenics, katas, firing range practice daily and even blind fighting to keep himself in peak condition and maintaining his combat skills as he does not drink alcohol or smoke drugs. Empathy: His ability grants him total control of another's emotions and feelings. Daren can absorb, project, read and change emotions. With this ability he has created several different techniques that can be used. -Frozen: This involves the projection of up to 10 different emotions overwhelming the person till he is emotional numb and in turn, paralyzed. -Berserker: Completely succumbing to Rage Daren enters into an unstoppable fit, the sensation of pain is removed completely, his body releases Endorphins and adrenaline pushing his own physical abilities above and beyond his own natural levels. He becomes unstoppable but at the loss of his free will. Simple Bio Name: Daren Moon Age: 26 Rank: Senior Officer Species: Human Ability: Empathy Weapon: Quartz- Heavily Customized Beretta M93